Draw Your Life
by YumeWaKanau
Summary: AU; SoraxShiro. Sora is a young mangaka who makes it big but won't reveal his name to the public. His inspiration is his sister, more accurately his sister-complex. Unbeknownst to her about his career, she becomes one of the biggest fans of his mangas. When she comes forth about it to him, is he going to tell her the truth or just keep lying, fearful that she doesn't feel the same?


**Hi guys! One more SoraxShiro story, I know. I'm crazy enough to be writing three stories all at once! Now, if a fanfiction was late by a day or two, you'll know the reason. I swear to not quit on these fanfictions I have going on, but it'll be hard to deliver them at the exact deadline. It won't be many hours after the deadline, but it might be late nonetheless. Also, for those of you who read His Queen, one of my other NGNL stories, it should be out tomorrow. I'll be posting this every Wednesday, His Queen every Thursday, and Blank (my other fic) on Saturdays, for those of you who wanted to know...**

**This story has a bit of a different premise than the others, in the sense that there is no gaming. Instead, I was inspired by animes which focus on the manga business to make a humorous alternate universe of NGNL. This chapter may not be as humorous, in fact, it made me cry a bit in the only sad scene that I'll be putting in this story, but the next ones will be. I also changed Shiro's personality a bit, but only a bit. Because she's an otaku, she is more outgoing, but is still quite antissocial with everyone besides her brother, whom she bosses around everytime she needs something. I was slightly inspired by Kirino Kousaka, from the anime "Oreimo", because she is, by far, my favourite Otaku character (The second favourite being Konata Izumi from "Lucky Star" closely followed by Saori and Kuroneko, also from Oreimo). Shiro is only slightly like Kirino though, but she is not half the tsundere that Kirino is, in fact, Shiro doesn't hurt a fly. Even so, Kirino likes to make her older brother do everything she wants, and Shiro will also do that. Obviously, Sora is going to have to do everything for her, out of love. This will make for some funny situations outside of the general humor that being a closeted- mangaka brings. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I made it big for all of you (that's what he said).**

**-Marry**

**Disclaimer- I do not own No Game No Life, its characters or its plot. If I owned it, there would be incest galore, and maybe a bit of yuri too. **

* * *

"Would you stop being conflicted about telling me or not?" The light-blue-haired teenage girl looked pensive, but gave sighed in defeat. She propped herself down on the surprisingly comfortable carpet, her eyes looking straight at his, a look of innocence displayed as she bit her bottom lip and batted her lashed, making everyone who looked at it swoon. Shiro appeared so adorable that you couldn't help but give her anything she asked for. Sora, though, was accustomed to it, and knew how the sneaky minx manipulated any and all, just so that she could make them become at her mercy. This wouldn't work on him though. He wouldn't give in this time. Even if all the other times he had bowed down and promised her the entire world, and had given her all she could drain out of him, much to his disdain, he would not, I repeat, WOULD NOT, fall for it again.

"Nii, I need your help." The adorable voice resounded in the room like an echo, as if the room had joined her side and decided to repeat her words so that they really sunk into his brain. No one spoke for about a minute, as if this was the final make-it-or-break-it moment. They had a staring contest, he had all the confidence he needed, and she wasn't going to give up either.

"Fine! You win, what do you want?!" The younger sibling grinned as Sora slumped in their disheveled bed. "_Good Job Sora! You actually thought you could do this, so this one is on you!" _he scolds himself, thinking that this is going to be a very hard request.

"Nii-san, I know that you're the assistant to a very important manga, so you must have some contacts in the manga business." She took a breath in. "That's why…"

"I want you to help me meet Blank!"

And that's when shit _really _hit the fan.

* * *

Let's start from the beginning, okay?

It all started after Sora Nai's father remarried to young musician named Shinozaki. She was on high demand at the time, and his father, an anime producer, had been trying to get her to sign a contract with her for months, even stalking her, at times. All this resulted in an unlikely relationship and a contract with his company. Sora watched their love bloom from the first line, literally, since he loved to watch the shows being produced and was with his father whenever he was not at school. He and his father were not that close, despite appearances. He was a conniving bastard who didn't love Sora and Sora's mother, who had died when Sora was only three years old in a car accident, and only cared about money and his job. After he met Shinozaki he became much more open and giving, but he still didn't bond with his son enough for all to be forgiven, and the adult didn't ever try to make amends. Shinozaki was a kind and gentle woman with classy looks and a care-free attitude, who poured her heart into every piece she played or made. Sora and she became close, bonding on tastes and interests more than he and his father ever could. The only problem arrived when she decided to have a child. Sora had always wanted a sibling, someone to be friends with, someone who wouldn't hurt him, an ally for all sorts and purposes.

What he got was much more than that.

He was only nine at the time, but was one of the smartest people Shinozaki knew, in general. She loved him so much, but she wanted a child of her own to rival Sora in the best way possible, to stand by him and to love him like only a sibling could.

And that's why it hurt so much when she discovered she was infertile. It was a degenerative disease that could lead to cancer. Thankfully she found out about it soon, and this way she could have monthly check-ups, to see if cancerous cells had been developed so that it could be caught very early on. All this tragedy didn't stop her from her goal. Sora liked to believe his stubborn personality came from her, even if she wasn't his biological mother. She decided to adopt a girl.

The day of Sora's tenth birthday, he was given the best present of his lifetime.

Shiro was the child's name. She was his new sister. And he couldn't have been happier.

The child was three years old. Albeit quiet and shy, or so it seemed, she was astoundingly stunning. Sora could have stared into those fiery red eyes for hours, and her delicate doll-like look made her look even more pure. She was too beautiful for words, he decided. He tried to make an effort to bond, but couldn't, for she showed no affection to him or Sachiko.

They were both at a loss, and Sora couldn't figure her out, no matter what he did.

* * *

That all changed in a stormy night. Sora and Shiro slept in the same bedroom, yet her bed was much smaller. That night it was raining heavily, thunder and lightning striking ever so often. Sora was not concerned with this, he was drawing away in his favorite black sketchbook. He had found a hobby in drawing his favorite anime characters, and had started to come up with manga characters. Right now he was drawing Shiro. She looked just like a manga character, otherworldly eyes, much like his own, pale skin and a surreal hair color. She wore a crown and sat on a throne, looking regal and better than anyone else. The drawing reeked of adorableness, but it also looked very lonely. So, he began drawing yet another throne. He drew himself looking at her and smiling. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be, Sora always trying to win her heart until she gave in.

However, fate seemed to be on his side that night.

He didn't feel like sleeping, so he simply looked at her bed to see if she was sound asleep so that he could sneak out of the room. What he heard was not heavy breathing, signaling her deep slumber, but instead, quiet sobs that would be undistinguishable had the whole house not been in complete silence. He didn't know the cause of them, but he did know whom they belonged to. Without making a sound, he propped himself out of the comfort of his bed, and stood by hers, wondering if he should wake her. He wondered if it was simply a nightmare, but discovered the answer when a flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a strike of thunder. Her previously sobbing figure stood completely still when this happened, not even breathing, and began shivering after it passed. She was scared of storms, he concluded. The maroon-haired boy started awkwardly petting her hair, what he hoped would calm her down. Her hair was much softer than it had appeared, and it felt great to touch. She didn't seem to notice his actions, but she gasped after a little while, seemingly realizing that someone was caressing her head. Shiro turned around swiftly, eyes wide and breath quickened. His eyes went wide too, but not for the same reason. He noticed something dumbfounding. Her eyes bore emotions, unlike all other times. She looked scared, yet relieved, a mixture of emotions he had never seen portrayed before. She looked at him for what seemed like the longest time, and then she pressed her head to his chest and wrapped her small arms around his torso. He stiffened, never expecting her to actually hug him, but hugging back after overcoming the shock.

She started sobbing once more, and he simply held her tightly and brushed his fingers through her tresses. After a bit she finally stopped, taking her head out of his chest and laying her hands in her lap as she sat down in the bed, slight blush in her cheeks, something he failed to notice. He ignored the warmness that was gone when she stopped hugging her. He sat beside Shiro, smiling at her. She smiled a bit too, but he didn't notice.

"Sorry." She finally said, her voice small in a whisper. It sounded adorable, he wanted to hear more. He was surprised, but kept smiling.

"Nothing to be sorry about! Everyone has their fears." Sora explained. This time he did see the blush on her small cheeks, and became slightly flushed himself. Heart beating rapidly, he decided to ask a question.

"L-let's be friends, okay?" He stuttered slightly, but at least he had asked. She looked at him, as if scrutinizing if he was serious or not. She nodded, and he felt his smile widening. The red-eyed girl smiled too, and he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of it. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her beautiful eyes, twinkling with happiness. He realized he would never be able to capture her beauty on paper, for Shiro was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life.

He held out his hand for her to take, simply justifying his action with "I want to show you something". The red-eyed boy took out a DVD case from his shelf and led her downstairs, careful not to wake his parents. Once the door that connected the living room to the staircase was closed, he smirked at her and inserted a DVD into a device. He used the remote to turn the TV on and began playing the DVD. The young girl was surprised by the animated characters that seemed to be waving at her as the opening to the show began. The song was catchy enough, and the scenery was amazing.

"Nii, what is this?" Shiro asked, curiousness in her fiery eyes, Sora was speechless that she had called him brother for the first time, and that her voice sounded even cuter now.

"It's called an anime. It's like a Japanese cartoon! My father's company produced this one, and it's one of my favorites from their company. This anime's name is Chobits, by the way." She simply nodded and continued watching, head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her tresses in a loving way, smiling more than he ever had before.

The next morning Shinozaki felt a lone tear slide by her face as she saw the two children she loved most, cuddling in their living room couch with a peaceful expression on their faces, blissfully unaware of the gap of hair missing from their mother's skull.

* * *

It didn't take them long to figure out what was happening. The weekly trips to the doctor, the hat Shinozaki constantly wore, the pale face. Apparently, whilst the doctors had only been checking for ovarian cancer, a tumor had developed in her brain. It was the most usual type of cancerous tumor, yet the one with the worst outcomes. It took a lot of her strength and all her beautiful dark hair, but it didn't take her hope. That's what made Sora mad. It enraged him that she could be so hopeful even after she had been bed-ridden to a hospital bed, with no chance of recovery. This wasn't the Shinozaki he knew, because she would have taken the consequences in stride.

Three weeks later it was diagnosed that the chemotherapy had failed and she was discharged. It was Sora who convinced her to spend her last days with them, doing all the things she loved to do. She started making music again, something she hadn't done since she had started trying to get pregnant. She even recorded it after she finished. That was her last song.

* * *

The next day, she was on her death bed, whilst birds chirped, unaware of everyone's pain. She said her goodbyes to everyone, and called Sora in last. He had bloodshot eyes, but didn't try to cover them while he looked at her auburn orbs.

"Sora… I've always thought you were the son I didn't remember having." The black-haired woman weakly disclosed. Her raspy voice made more tears flow out of both their eyes.

"I know… mom. You took your ending in stride, just like I would have done. Birds of a feather flock together, I guess." He confessed, saying all the thing he really wanted to say. She grabbed his hand and held it over her hear, smiling all the while.

"You're going to be an amazing man one day. I'm so proud of you, Sora." She croaked out, her smile warming both of the weak hearts beating in that room.

"I'm proud of you too, mom." Sora smiles, letting the sadness wash away and preparing himself by spending his last moments with her. His hand was right on her chest, but he did his best to ignore the slowing of her heartbeat.

"I am sure one of these days you'll realize how much you really love Shiro, I'm sure you'll make each other very happy." This left him slightly confused, but he didn't have time to examine her words as she continued. "Be strong Sora, she needs you as much as you need her." He nods understandingly, she smiles again. "I know you'll take good care of her and give her all the love she deserves. Your father may not love you as much, but he still cares for you. That's why you have to leave before he becomes too much in pain. I know him better than you do, and when he becomes overwhelmed with grief you have to do what's best for the family. I know you're strong enough Sora, you can do this." The sorrow in her voice told him that his father may have hurt her before, but he was too sad to deal with the anger dwelling in her voice. He nods once more, this time noticing the strain she was putting on her heart, as if asking for a minute more of its time. He doesn't say anything, and lets her speak.

"I love you both so much. But everything has its time and now it's mine. Give Shiro all of the love she might be lacking. Goodbye, Sora."

All noise stopped the minute she gave her last breath. The birds stopped, the wind ceased, her heart beats halted for good. All life left her form as the golden rays of sun illuminated her peaceful expression, as if it told him that she had become an angel. A minute passed, and as soon as all tears had dried, he finally spoke.

"I promise you." Sora's voice resounded, and he hoped she heard him. The boy hugged his real mother, the mother he loved with all his heart. Another tear was shed, this one signaling the end of her life, a loving, caring life. He let go of her unmoving body and kissed her forehead. He stood up and walked towards the door, cleaning up his wet eyes. He had to be strong, he promised her that. The door slid open as he walked into the corridor, where Shiro and Sora's father stood. He looked down, silently informing him. His father ran straight past him and kneeled on the ground crying and screaming. Shiro seemed petrified in her spot. He held both her hands, causing her to look at him. He hugged her tighter than ever before. His heartbeat sped up once felt the wetness of her tears on his shirt, but he just held her closer, if possible, and caressed her hair with his shaky hands. She finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Nii, do you promise never to leave?" Her voice barely loud enough, but full of melancholy.

"I do." That was all it took to stop her tears, but the embrace the two shared continued, now not only for comforting, but for the blossoming of their love.

* * *

The funeral was held four days later, but only her family and the two sibling attended. His father had been the first to crack, and had started drinking heavily. It got worse the night before the funeral. Sora heard him breaking all of the things in bedroom and all of the pictures she was in. The eleven-year-old got there just in time for him to throw her favorite vase in a jealous fit of rage. It hit the back of his head knocking him unconscious and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was his sister screaming for help and grabbing onto him. He woke up in the hospital the next day, with a few stiches on his head and his sister in his lap, sleeping peacefully. He learned from a nurse that his father had gone to jail and that Shinozaki's older sister was coming to pick them up. He woke her up and they both watched anime on the room's TV until the woman arrived.

After an hour of waiting, she showed up. She had dark purple eyes and black hair. Apart from the eyes, she looked exactly like Shinozaki. She was wearing a summer dress that seemed to fit her young face and the little-to-no makeup. She walked into the room and when she looked at the children, smiling reassuringly. She hugged them both and beamed. She had a mother-like expression, something both found sweet of her.

"Hi. I'm guessing you're Shiro and you are Sora?" She pointed at the girl first and then at the boy. They both nodded, making her grin again. "It's so nice to meet you both. I'm Yumi Zell, I'm Shinozaki's twin sister. She told me about you both all the time, but I lived in London until recently so I didn't really get to visit until…" she wiped a tear out of her eyes. Sora took her hand in hers and smiled, trying to convey that he really didn't mind.

"It's okay. Did she tell you that she was sick?" Sora asked. She scowls slightly and shakes her head. Both siblings feel bad for her.

"She was such a caring person, she didn't want me to worry…" She started sobbing again, as the older sibling patted her hand. She wiped the tears off a second time, and resumed her speech.

"I bet you're probably thinking what is going to happen to you now, huh?" Yumi said, but in fact it wasn't the case. Shiro was thinking about anime and Sora was wondering what Shiro was thinking about.

"Well," Shinozaki's sister continued. "I just got a job in Tokyo, and you two can move in with me, if you'd like." Sora pondered on it, but decided it was for the best for the both of them if they didn't start living on their own just yet.

"I just have one condition." The pre-teen uttered, leaving Yumi in a state of confusion. She nodded, unsure expression evident in her awaiting stare. "We are allowed to move somewhere else anytime we wish, and I shall be in charge of Shiro and myself, so you never need to bare any kind of responsibility towards us, or worry where we might be." Sora declares, soft voice convincing the adult that he was serious.

"Like you're my roommates or something? I don't think I would be okay with that, I have a child of your age, Sora, and I don't let her be responsible of her hamster, let alone be in charge of herself!" The motherly stubbornness made Sora inwardly cringe and sigh in slight anger. Shiro was surprised about this whole ordeal, for, even though Sora was the most responsible person she knew, he was still a child.

"I assure you this is what our mother wished for, and I am more than capable of doing this. I am bound by a promise to Shinozaki that I would take care of Shiro no matter what, so I simply can't let you take care of something that is not yours to care for, no offense intended. If you want to take care of your own child, you are more than fit to do so, but it's me who she relies on to care for my sister from now onwards." His tone is stern, much like an adult, but he is crossing his fingers so that she trusts him to do so. He is still a child, but he needs to do this now, or he'll never get used to it. Shiro stares intently at him, and, discerning that he is conveying what he truly feels, smiles at him, allowing for him to let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The woman besides them huffs out air, seemingly defeated, but chuckles slightly.

"Okay then, I give up, it seems you are serious about this, I'll give you that. I can't promise I won't be worried about your safety, but I won't meddle in your life, you seem independent enough to do this. I bet she would be proud." Sora smiles sadly at her final words, but nods nonetheless. She takes his hand in hers and looks at him.

"I'm proud of nii too." The albino agrees. A slight blush adorns her cheeks as he hugs her, but everyone but herself seems to notice. He whispers "thank you" whilst embracing her small, cold form, and she smiles genuinely. A slight cough interrupts them, and as they separate the hug they see a girl that seems like Sora's age with her hand laced with Yumi's.

"I assume you're Yumi's daughter?" Sora composes himself from hugging his sister, but can't seem to shake of the ever-so-quickening heartbeats bouncing in his chest. The girl extends her hand for Sora to take, and when he does so, a blush adorns her face.

"I am Kurami Zell, daughter of Yumi Zell and Koiichi Zell. Who are you?" Her voice is innocent, but she is trying to seem formal and painfully failing. Sora and Shiro are tempted to giggle at the stiffness of her posture, she really needed to relax.

"Pardon my daughters obliviousness. Kurami, these are Sora and Shiro, you're cousins." The dark-purple-haired girl looks even more confused than before.

"Eh?! I didn't know Aunt Shino had children?" Sora is slightly amused of Shinozaki's nickname. The girl notices Sora's grin and glares at him, for no apparent reason. Both sibling agree to each other that this girl is a handful, by exchanging knowing looks.

After Kurami's mom explained the situation, her daughter started crying. The siblings didn't really feel that bad for her, they doubted their mother had spent that much time with her sister's daughter, and rolled their eyes at each other, already sick of all the whining. After that Sora and Shiro left the hospital, slightly afraid of the new life they would have to lead, but happy that they would have each other through it all.

* * *

Four years later, fifteen-year-old Sora got a job. It was a regular office job that one of his classmates had helped him get. It was at as a secretary at the classmate's dad's firm, and Sora gladly accepted the position. It was at decent hours, and it would support him and his sister, so he did his best at it. After a few months of working at the company, he had enough money to afford an apartment for the both of them. Yumi had been sad to see them go, but was glad they could now have independence. Even Kurami threw them a party, which they were sure was because of her sheer happiness to see them leave her house. Shiro, who had blossomed into a stunning young girl. The worst thing was that she spent her whole day with Sora. Usually, this would have been fine to any normal brother. But they were far from normal siblings, and the way he felt about her _certainly_ wasn't normal. It had started back when she was only five. They slept together each night, and basically spent every minute in each other's presence, so it was hard to ignore the feeling bubbling in his chest, growing rapidly with every hug, every kiss on the cheek, every night on the same bed. Sora wasn't stupid, and he had seen enough animes to know what this was. One day, he finally admitted it to himself, shouting to himself:

"I'm recklessly in love with my little sister AND I'm a stupid Siscon. These things really only happen to me…"

And, two years later, he was finally coming to terms with it. He knew what he felt was wrong, incredibly wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Not only that, but he knew in his heart that his sister had always been the only one he loved, and he was perfectly aware of the fact that he probably wasn't going to love anyone else anytime soon, or ever.

So, he really couldn't bring himself to care that it was wrong. He wasn't going to tell her though, because he had promised to keep her safe and, even if he had to protect her from himself, he would keep that promise. So, he developed a hobby, a way to take his mind off it. A way to let his thoughts run free, without actually letting her know. Then, out of the blue, it all clicked.

.

.

.

He should write a manga!

Think about it, he knows how to draw manga, plus, he can let all the bad thoughts roam! He started developing it right away, making the characters with the same personalities, but completely different appearances. He called it "Watashi no kawaī imōto ga saiakudesu", in English "My cute little sister is the worst". The story revolved around a boy (Sora), who was trying to force himself to hate his sister (Shiro), but in the end, always ending up forgiving her, until he finally comes to the conclusion he loves her. Eventually, he entered a contest with one of his manga series, and won the prize. He didn't actually tell them his name, he didn't want his sister to know of him. "And why would she ever realize it was him who wrote it?" you ask.

Shiro had become a full-fledged otaku, interested in all eroges and "questionable" anime/manga, who even went to conventions (and dragged Sora along). "And how could she realize his identity?" you ask, again.

Mostly because he used the name [ ], read kūhaku, which was written in the kanji that included both their names' kanji.

That's why, two years later, he had to lie to Shiro for the first time. He (Blank) had gotten a job offer at a manga magazine, to have his work published every month. He took it immediately, it was a much higher pay. But if he told Shiro about his job, he would have to come clean about the mangas. And that was not going to happen. He just told her he had gotten a job as a famous mangaka's assistant. She actually believed him, and that made him feel worst all together. But he really couldn't tell her, could he?

Not as long as he had to protect her!

* * *

So, Sora, now twenty years old, had to lie to her yet again. Was this really better than telling her the truth? He hated this web of lies, trapping him inside a cocoon, unable to breathe. She was only thirteen, however, hardly able to handle all his brother's horrible feelings. He really was sick of lying, though, so he decided to tell the truth, this time. It was awful that only his assistant, Jibril, knew what was going on. Jibril even had to pretend that she was the one writing the mangas and drawing it in front of Shiro, because she really wanted to meet her. And, like always, he couldn't help but be at her mercy.

This really was a web of lies. And his only relief was the girl who didn't even how he felt for her, much less what he did for a living. Shiro. She could always get exactly what she wanted, but, in a way, it made him so much more proud of her. She was just as devious as he was, and it was just another of the things that made him fall for her. Other than her adorable mannerisms, she could be a devil, and he didn't mind at all. So, he obeyed her every wish, not reluctant to do it, like any older brother, but happy to have the opportunity to be her slave. Talk about masochism.

"Nope, Shiro, I can't help you meet Blank. I don't think anyone actually knows his identity." Sora tries. Shiro scrunches her nose and shakes her head of messy blue hair.

"You're wrong, nii! I bet his assistant knows. If you'd just track her down and "persuade" her, I'm sure I could meet him or her." She reasons. "_Of course you're sure you can meet him, you already have!" _mutters, but she seems unaware. He sighs in defeat once more.

"I'll see what I can do, Imouto, but don't get your hopes up." She pouts slightly but hugs him with all her strength, knocking them both into the ground.

Next thing he knows, he's on top of his perfectly innocent little sister, using all his self-restraint not to kiss her soft-looking lips, and all he can think about is:

_"Sora Nai, whatever made you think you could keep this sis-con cliché a secret?!" _

_"This was a really bad idea…"_


End file.
